Torture - Part I
Mit einem lauten Knall fällt die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss. Meine Stiefel geben ein dumpfes Knirschen von sich, während ich den dunklen Gang entlang laufe. Zu meinen Seiten befinden sich alle paar Meter verriegelte Türen. Die Neonröhre, die an der Decke angebracht ist, flackert und taucht den Gang in ein schwaches, oranges Licht. Wenn ich genau hinhöre, kann ich das leise Wimmern hinter einigen der dicken Stahltüren wahrnehmen. Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielt meine Lippen. Nach wenigen Metern habe ich mein Ziel erreicht und bleibe vor einer der Türen stehen. Etwa auf Augenhöhe ist eine Kreidetafel angebracht, auf der ich mir die Nummer meiner Kreation notiere. '' 'M28011' steht auf dieser Tafel.'' Ich stoße die Tür auf und bleibe einen Moment an der Schwelle stehen. Dunkelheit empfängt mich. Die Luft ist abgestanden und der Geruch von Blut, Schweiß und Urin ist beinahe erdrückend. Der Raum selbst ist etwa 5 m² klein und sowohl die Wände als auch der Boden sind aus Beton. Keine Fenster, keine Möbel, kein Licht. Wenn die Tür hinter mir geschlossen ist, herrscht Dunkelheit. Jetzt drängt der künstliche Schein der Neonröhre die Schwärze ein wenig zurück. Zumindest weit genug, dass ich ohne Schwierigkeiten meine Kreation betrachten kann. In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein hölzerner Stuhl, dessen Sitzfläche ich entfernt habe. Auf eben diesem Stuhl ist ein nackter Mann fixiert. Unter ihm auf dem Boden steht eine Vase in der ein Bambusspross gedeiht. Stahlketten halten den Mann in einer sitzenden Position fest, sodass er sich keinen Millimeter rühren kann. Lediglich den Kopf kann er noch bewegen, allerdings ist dieser auf die schmale Brust gesunken. Entweder er schläft oder er ist bewusstlos. Ich trete an den Mann heran, packe einen Schopf seiner braunen Haare und ziehe seinen Kopf zurück. Kein Ton dringt zwischen den spröden Lippen hervor, er öffnet bloß die Augen einen Spalt breit und schließt sie dann gleich wieder. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielt meine Mundwinkel – er hat seine Lektion gelernt. Ich beuge mich zu seinem Ohr hinunter. „Ich fürchte unsere gemeinsame Zeit endet heute.“ Diesmal reißt er die Augen auf und sieht mich verwirrt an. „Glaub mir, ich habe es genossen. Aber es wird Zeit für dich zu gehen.“ Bei diesen Worten tritt ein Ausdruck in seinen sonst so trüben Blick, den ich schon oft gesehen habe. Ein Funken Hoffnung erhellt die braune Iris. Hoffnung gepaart mit dem Wunsch zu sterben. Er denkt, dass ich ihn endlich töten werde – er hat mich auch oft genug darum angefleht. Aber ich habe andere Pläne. Ich hole das Jagdmesser aus dem Fach an der Innenseite meiner Jacke hervor und trenne damit den Daumen von seiner rechten Hand ab. Der Mann stöhnt nur leise, während Blut aus der Wunde läuft und seine Finger unkontrolliert zucken. Ich hebe den Daumen auf, wickle ihn in ein Taschentuch ein und verstaue dieses erstmal in meiner Jackentasche. Darum kümmere ich mich später. '' ''Jetzt muss ich erst mal das alte Modell loswerden und mich auf die Suche nach einem Neuen machen. '' ''Ein neues Modell, das ich ein Jahr lang nach meinen Vorstellungen formen werde. Die Würde des Menschen ist unantastbar. So sehen es die Menschenrechte vor. Niemand soll körperlichen oder seelischen Qualen ausgesetzt werden. Niemand soll durch die Hand eines anderen Schmerzen erleiden. Grundsätzlich ist es gut, dass wir diese Gesetze haben. Dass Folter abgeschafft wurde. Es gibt nur zwei Punkte, die dieses ganze wundervolle Konstrukt ins straucheln bringen: 1. Viel zu viele Menschen werden trotzdem noch gefoltert. 2. Die Strafe, die die Täter erhalten, wenn sie verurteilt werden, ist viel zu gering. Ich muss es wissen, schließlich habe ich es zu meiner Aufgabe gemacht Opfer von Folterungen zu betreuen. Ursprünglich war es mal mein Ziel Kriminalpsychologin zu werden und ich habe auch mein Studium in diesem Fach abgeschlossen, aber dann habe ich eine Frau namens Valentina Otega getroffen. Und ihr Schicksal hat mein Leben verändert. Während meines Studiums habe ich ein Praktikum bei der Polizei gemacht und dort mit dem Psychologen gearbeitet. Er hat mich viel gelehrt. Unter anderem, wie man an der Körpersprache erkennen kann, ob jemand lügt oder wie man mit Menschen umgehen sollte, die gerade etwas Traumatisches erlebt haben. Oft hat er mich auch bei Verhören zusehen lassen und mich immer wieder gefragt ob derjenige lügt oder die Wahrheit sagt. Ich habe ihm nie die falsche Antwort gegeben. Jedenfalls haben wir eines Tages bei einem Verhör zugesehen, das ich nie wieder vergessen werde. Eine Frau saß in dem Raum, hatte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und starrte auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Sie war zierlich, klein und hatte braune Haare. Ihre ganze Haltung strahlte Angst aus. Irgendetwas Schreckliches war ihr zugestoßen, das erkannte man sofort. Auch wenn sie den Kopf gesenkt hatte, konnte ich erkenne, dass ihre rechte Wange geschwollen war und sie eine verkrustete Schramme an der Lippe hatte. Die Frau zuckte zusammen, als die Tür sich öffnete und zwei Polizisten – ein Mann und eine Frau – den Raum betraten, hielt den Blick aber immer noch auf die Tischplatte gerichtet. Die Beamten setzten sich ihr gegenüber auf die verbliebenen Stühle. „Miss Otega, Sie müssen uns ein paar Fragen beantworten“, wandte sich die Polizistin an die Frau. Als diese nicht reagierte, fuhr die Beamtin fort: „Warum haben Sie das getan? Warum haben Sie Ihren Mann ermordet?“ Ein Zucken ging durch den zierlichen Körper, bevor die Verhörte den Kopf hochriss. Ihr Gesicht wirkte angespannt, die Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. An ihrem Hals konnte man violett verfärbte Striemen erkennen. Man hatte sie gewürgt. Die Male waren zu dick und stellenweise weniger stark verfärbt – unmöglich konnte ein Strick solche Striemen zurücklassen. Aber das alles wurde nebensächlich, als ich ihre Augen sah. Diesen Ausdruck werde ich nie wieder vergessen. Es lag eine solche Qual in den dunklen Augen, dass ich sie mit Worten nicht beschreiben kann. „Ich habe ihn nicht ermordet. Ich habe mich befreit“, ihre Stimme klang kehlig, kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Im Verlauf des weiteren Verhörs erzählte Valentina Otega, dass ihr Mann sie oft misshandelt hatte. Er hatte sie geschlagen, vergewaltigt und erniedrigt. Jeden Tag. Sie hatte diese Folter nicht mehr ertragen. Sie erzählte, dass sie gewartet hatte bis er schlief, sein Gewehr genommen und ihn erschossen hatte. „Ich habe abgedrückt, bis das Magazin leer war. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich tot ist und mir nichts mehr anhaben kann.“ Die Polizisten haben ihr nicht geglaubt. Der Anwalt hat ihr nicht geglaubt. Die Geschworenen haben ihr nicht geglaubt. Der Richter hat sie zu einer 10-Jährigen Gefängnisstrafe verurteilt. Eine Woche später hat sich Valentina Otega in ihrer Zelle erhängt. Ihr Schicksal verfolgt mich bis heute. Niemand hat der Frau geholfen, niemand hat ihr Glauben geschenkt und niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht ihre Geschichte nachzuprüfen. Ich habe mein Studium abgeschlossen und danach noch weitere Kurse belegt, die sich mit der Betreuung von Folterungsopfern befasst haben. Seither arbeite ich in einem Krankenhaus und kümmere mich um Menschen, die durch die Hand anderer körperliche oder seelische Qualen erlitten haben. Viele sind völlig verstört, wenn ich sie das erste Mal besuche. Manche sind apathisch, manche cholerisch und wieder andere aggressiv. Aber sie alle haben furchtbare Dinge erdulden müssen. Und sie alle brauchen Hilfe um wieder in ein halbwegs geregeltes Leben zurück zu finden. Sie werden nie wieder die sein, die sie vorher waren und ein normales Leben führen. Für Opfer von Folterungen gibt es keine ‚Heilung‘. Wunden verschwinden mit der Zeit, hinterlassen höchstens Narben, die Psyche dagegen erholt sich nur langsam – wenn überhaupt – von einem solchen Trauma, Aber ich habe es zu meiner Aufgabe gemacht ihnen zu helfen ihre Ängste zu überwinden und ihre Situation erträglicher zu machen. Ich bin für sie da, höre zu, wenn sie erzählen, was ihnen angetan wurde und unterstütze sie vor Gericht. Es gibt kaum Fälle, die nicht früher oder später dem Richter vorgeführt werden. Denn entweder ein Patient versucht seinen Peiniger hinter Gitter zu bekommen oder er hat selbst Gewalt angewandt. Ich bin diejenige, die ein Gutachten ihrer Schützlinge erstellt und vom Richter aufgerufen wird um den Zustand der Person und ihre Glaubhaftigkeit zu beurteilen. Natürlich gibt es auch einige Opfer, denen ich nicht helfen kann. Oder die meine Hilfe gar nicht annehmen wollen. Ich zwinge niemandem meine Betreuung auf, ich biete sie lediglich an und tue dann mein bestes um zu helfen. Ob die Patienten das annehmen oder nicht ist ihre Entscheidung. Früher hat es mich belastet, wenn meine Hilfe abgewiesen wurde oder ich nicht helfen konnte. Aber mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, dass ich das nicht so nah an mich herankommen lassen darf. Es hat zwar gedauert, aber mittlerweile schaffe ich das ganz gut. Ich konzentriere mich auf jeden Fall einzeln und versuche damit abzuschließen, oder es zumindest zu verdrängen, bevor ich mich einem neuen Patienten widme und diesen betreue. Manchmal dauert es eine ganze Zeit, bis die Menschen sich öffnen und sich mir anvertrauen. Oftmals sind sie zu Beginn abweisend und fassen nur langsam Vertrauen zu mir. Das erfordert sehr viel Geduld und Verständnis. Aber ich sehe meinen Beruf nicht einfach nur als Job an. Es ist meine Pflicht diesen Menschen zu helfen und ich tue es gerne. Mit einem heißen Becher Kaffee in der Hand betrete ich am Morgen das Krankenhaus. Obwohl es noch nicht mal 8 Uhr ist, kreuzen unzählige Menschen meinen Weg. Ärzte, Krankenschwestern, Patienten – ich grüße jeden freundlich und erreiche schließlich mein kleines Büro im zweiten Stock des Gebäudes. Der Raum war mal eine Besenkammer, dementsprechend klein und duster ist auch, aber das stört mich nicht großartig. Viel Zeit verbringe ich hier drinnen ohnehin nicht. Ich habe gerade die Tür aufgesperrt und den Becher Kaffee und meine Handtasche auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch abgestellt, als jemand im Türrahmen erscheint. „Morgen Maya“, grüßt mich eine vertraute Stimme. Ich muss nicht mal aufsehen um zu wissen, wer es ist. „Morgen Gloria. Was gibt’s?“ Die Krankenschwester sieht müde und ungewöhnlich blass aus. „Gestern ist eine Frau eingeliefert worden. Du solltest sie dir ansehen.“ Die Sorge in ihrer Stimme ist nicht zu überhören. Das beunruhigt mich. Gloria arbeitet schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in diesem Krankenhaus und es gibt kaum etwas, das sie aus der Ruhe bringt. „So schlimm?“, frage ich und sehe die ältere Frau an. Sie ist einen Kopf kleiner als ich – und ich bin knapp 1.70m groß –, etwas mollig, hat dunkelblonde Haare, die sie stets hochsteckt und fürsorgliche, blaue Augen. Für mich ist sie wie eine zweite Mutter. Gloria ist unglaublich fürsorglich und kümmert sich rührend um die Patienten, kann sich aber dennoch durchsetzen. „Sieh sie dir einfach an.“ Ihr Ton beunruhigt mich noch mehr. Ich folge ihr, als sie den Gang entlang läuft und auf die Intensivstation zusteuert. „Die Frau heißt Marie Bluhm, 35, ein Passant hat sie gestern Nacht gefunden“, erklärt mir die Krankenschwester, während wir die Treppen nach oben laufen. Die Intensivstation befindet sich einen Stock über uns. „Heute vor genau einem Jahr ist sie verschwunden.“ Nun befürchte ich wirklich Schlimmes. Niemand taucht ein Jahr lang freiwillig unter, wenn er dann ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden muss. „Sie spricht nicht mit uns und wir mussten ihr Beruhigungsmittel geben damit wir die Wunden versorgen konnten.“ Gloria bleibt vor einem Einzelzimmer stehen und öffnet mir die Tür. Unwillkürlich atme ich tief ein und wieder aus. Eine Angewohnheit, die mir hilft alles andere zu verdrängen und mich nur auf den Patienten konzentrieren zu können. Ich betrete das Zimmer und erkenne, dass meine Vorstellungen im Vergleich zur Realität harmlos waren. Die Vorhänge in dem Raum sind zugezogen und das Licht ausgeschaltet. Als ich fragend zu Gloria sehe, erklärt diese mir flüsternd: „Sie verträgt es nicht.“ Das hilft mir zwar nicht wirklich weiter, aber ich belasse es dabei und sehe mich im Zimmer um. Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich Marie entdecke. Sie hat sich in der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes zusammengekauert und wippt leicht vor und zurück. Uns scheint sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Langsam nähere ich mich der Frau, halte aber Abstand zu ihr als ich in die Hocke gehe. Viele Patienten reagieren verschreckt darauf, wenn man sich ihnen nähert. „Marie? Ich bin Dr. Parrish, die Psychologin hier im Krankenhaus.“ sage ich sanft, erhalte aber keine Reaktion. Auch wenn es dunkel ist, kann ich erkennen, dass sie gar nicht gut aussieht. Die zusammengekauerte Gestalt kann kaum größer sein als Gloria und ist völlig abgemagert. Ihre Haare sehen schlaff und zerzaust aus, während ihre Haut eine ungesund aussehende Blässe aufweist. Sie muss lange Zeit in Dunkelheit verbracht haben. Ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, da sie die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen und die Stirn darauf gelegt hat. „Marie?“ versuche ich erneut, aber auch diesmal reagiert sie nicht. Trotz der Dunkelheit kann ich auf ihren Armen Narben erkennen. Es sieht aus als hätte sie sich oft und sehr heftig die Haut aufgekratzt. „Warum?“ höre ich sie plötzlich flüstern. Ihre Stimme klingt heiser und rau, als hätte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen. Sie flüstert diese Frage immer wieder und wippt dabei vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. Ich möchte sie zwar fragen wovon sie redet, aber ich weiß, dass sie mich auch diesmal nicht wahrnehmen wird. Darum warte ich ab, lasse sie aber nicht aus den Augen. „Warum hat er mich weggeschickt?“ Diese Frage … sie bewirkt, dass sich mein Magen zu einem harten Klumpen zusammenzieht. Ich habe diese Frage schon mal gehört. Aber ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen. „Marie, wer ist er?“ Das Wippen hört auf. Langsam hebt sie den Kopf. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, damit ich sie weiter ansehe. Ihr Gesicht ist eingefallen, die Augen liegen tief in den Höhlen und die Lippen sind spröde. Aber ihre Augen … ich habe noch nie einen solchen Ausdruck gesehen. Ihr Blick ist einfach … völlig leer. Ich kann nicht die leiseste Gefühlsregung in ihnen erkennen. Obwohl ihr Kopf mir zugewandt ist, scheint sie einfach durch mich hindurch zu starren. „Der schwarze Mann.“ Ihre Stimme jagt einen kalten Schauer über meinen Rücken. „Warum hat er mich weggeschickt?“ Ich sehe, wie ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballen und nehme da erst den Verband um ihre rechte Hand wahr. Ihr Daumen fehlt. Dieser Anblick lässt mein Blut zu Eis gefrieren und räumt auch den letzten Zweifel aus dem Weg. Ruckartig stehe ich auf und stürme aus dem Zimmer, Gloria ist dicht hinter mir, nachdem sie die Tür wieder abgeschlossen hat. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum sie mich gleich zu der Patientin gerufen hat. „Ist die Polizei schon informiert?“ frage ich über die Schulter. Die mollige Krankenschwester hat Mühe mit mir mitzuhalten. „Natürlich, sie wissen schon Bescheid.“ Ich stürme in mein Büro und reiße die Tür des Schrankes auf, in dem ich meine Mappen aufbewahre. Die Akten und Unterlagen zu den einzelnen Patienten befinden sich darin. Zielsicher greife ich nach zwei der Ordner und lege sie auf meinen Schreibtisch, ehe ich den ersten davon öffne. Hannah Mitchell. Auf dem Passbild in ihrer Akte eine wunderschöne junge Frau, wurde vor drei Monaten von einer Joggerin gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie war exakt ein Jahr verschwunden, bevor sie wie aus dem Nichts wieder aufgetaucht ist. Auch sie war abgemagert gewesen, hatte Licht nicht vertragen und immer wieder gefragt: „Warum hat er mich weggeschickt?“ Ich überfliege die Notizen, die ich mir zu ihr gemacht habe: Patientin reagiert extrem empfindlich auf Geräusche; alles was lauter als ein Flüstern ist, lässt sie zusammenzucken. Sie selbst spricht nicht, flüstert nur immer wieder die selbe Frage. Bei lauteren Geräuschen umklammert sie mit den Händen ihren Kopf und schlägt diesen immer wieder gegen die Wände. Verletzungsmuster: Trommelfell scheinbar mehrmals gerissen und wieder verheilt; Daumen der rechten Hand wurde abgetrennt. Drei Wochen nachdem sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden ist, hat sie ihren Kopf so lange gegen eine Wand geschlagen, dass sie an einer Hirnblutung gestorben ist. Ich nehme die zweite Akte zur Hand. Raphael Collins. Anfang zwanzig, wurde vor eineinhalb Monaten von Jugendlichen gefunden und zu uns gebracht. Er war exakt ein Jahr lang verschwunden. Abgemagert, hat kein Licht vertragen und immer wieder gefragt: „Warum hat er mich weggeschickt?“ Er hatte am ganzen Körper verheilte Verbrennungen. Sein rechter Daumen war abgetrennt worden. Vor zwei Wochen hat er sich die Nagelfeile einer Schwester geschnappt und sich damit die Halsschlagader aufgestochen. Und jetzt Marie. Das alles kann kein Zufall sein. Ich lasse mich auf meinen Stuhl sinken und fahre mir mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Gloria steht in der Tür und beobachtet mich. Sie wartet auf eine Anweisung, was wir nun tun sollen. Ich nehme mir eine Minute um meine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Geh du zu der Patientin zurück, lasst sie nicht aus den Augen. Wir dürfen sie nicht auch noch verlieren.“ Ein kurzes Nicken. Sie bezweifelt ebenso wenig wie ich, dass diese Fälle zusammenhängen. „Und was wirst du tun?“ fragt sie, in ihrem Blick liegt mütterliche Fürsorge. Sie weiß wie sehr es mir an die Nieren gegangen ist, dass sich Hannah und Raphael in unserer Obhut das Leben genommen haben. „Ich werde mit Mike sprechen“ Mike Corrado ist Kommissar bei der hiesigen Polizei. Ich arbeite oft mit ihm zusammen und da er auch die Fälle von Hannah und Raphael bearbeitet weiß er ja bestens Bescheid. Nach dem dritten Klingeln geht er auch an sein Telefon. „Corrado?“ „Hallo, hier ist Maya.“ Wir haben relativ oft miteinander zu tun, daher haben wir uns das ‚du‘ angeboten. „Was gibt’s?“ „Du hast sicher schon von unserer neuen Patientin gehört?“ mutmaße ich. Ein leises Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ja, habe ich. Was hältst du davon?“ „Es ist genauso wie bei Hannah und Raphael. Sie fragt immer wieder warum er sie weggeschickt hat.“ Ich kann förmlich hören wie er nickt. „Aber sie hat mir geantwortet, als ich gefragt habe, wer er ist“, füge ich dann noch hinzu. „Und was hat sie gesagt?“ „Der schwarze Mann.“ Mike wiederholt meine Worte mit skeptischer Stimme. „Genau. Mehr hat sie noch nicht gesagt. Wisst ihr irgendwas über sie mit dem ich arbeiten kann?“ Wieder ein leises Seufzen. „Ich fürchte nein. Kein Partner, keine Kinder und keine Verwandtschaft.“ Verdammt. Genau wie bei den anderen beiden Opfern. „Wir waren auch schon in ihrer Wohnung, aber nichts Auffälliges zu finden.“ Das ist frustrierend. „Wo wurde sie überhaupt gefunden?“ frage ich dann. „In einer abgelegenen Gasse. Alles was sie dabei hatte war ihr Ausweis. Kein Handy, kein Portemonnaie, nichts.“ „Dann behält der Entführer das?“ überlege ich laut. „Ja, wir haben bei keinem der drei Opfer Handy, Geldbörse oder Schlüssel gefunden. Auch in den Wohnungen nicht.“ Ich reibe mit einer Hand über meinen Nacken. „Und keine Spur vom Täter“, schlussfolgere ich. „Nein. Wir wissen nur, dass sie alle exakt ein Jahr festgehalten und gefoltert wurden. Und dass ihnen den rechten Daumen fehlt.“ „Trophäen.“ „Genau. Aber da die Opfer nichts gemeinsam haben ist es schwierig herauszufinden, warum der Täter gerade sie entführt hat.“ Diesmal seufze ich leise. „Das ist frustrierend.“ Mike schnaubt leise. „Wem sagst du das.“ Der Tag zieht sich wie Kaugummi. Zwar habe ich noch zwei andere Patienten zu betreuen – eine Frau, die von ihrem Mann geschlagen und vergewaltigt worden ist und ein kleiner Junge, der bis vor einer Woche in einer Garage eingesperrt war; seine Eltern waren mit dem sieben Jährigen überfordert und haben ihn deshalb dort eingeschlossen – aber trotzdem schweifen meine Gedanken immer wieder zu Marie ab. Ich habe noch einmal versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hat überhaupt nicht auf mich reagiert. Ihre Akte habe ich bereits erhalten, allerdings ist das einzig Interessante darin das Verletzungsmuster: abgetrennter Daumen, verheilte Wunden an ihren Armen – wahrscheinlich selbst beigebrachte Kratzer. Das bestätigt genau das, womit ich gerechnet habe. Die Frage ist nur, warum sie sich so sehr gekratzt hat, dass Narben zurückgeblieben sind. Was ist Marie nur angetan worden? Nachdem ich nun meine Arbeit für heute erledigt habe, gehe ich erneut zu ihr. Gloria hat eine Schwester vor dem Zimmer postiert und die Tür einen Spalt breit offen gelassen. Als ich näher trete kann ich Marie drinnen flüstern hören. Eine Gänsehaut kriecht über meine Arme. Ich atme tief durch, bevor ich das Zimmer betrete und die Tür hinter mir schließe. Die Schwester muss nicht unbedingt hören, wie ich mit der Frau rede. Privatsphäre ist Opfern von solcher Gewalt heilig. Darum führe ich die Gespräche mit ihnen auch allein. Lediglich beim ersten ‚Treffen‘ ist eine Schwester oder ein Arzt, bei aggressiven Patienten hin und wieder auch ein Polizist, anwesend. Marie sitzt immer noch in der selben Ecke und wippt vor und zurück. Ich kann hören, wie sie immer wieder „Warum hat er mich weggeschickt?“ flüstert. Wieder gehe ich, mit etwas Abstand zu ihr, in die Hocke. Einen Moment lang betrachte ich sie, überlege wie ich sie zum Reden bringen könnte. „Marie, wer ist der schwarze Mann?“ frage ich schließlich sanft. Keine Reaktion. „Kannst du mir sagen wie er aussieht?“ Wieder keine Reaktion. „Weißt du, warum er dich entführt hat?“ Nichts. Ich muss doch irgendwie zu ihr durchdringen können. „Warum hat er dich weggeschickt?“ frage ich dann. Und diesmal bekomme ich eine Reaktion. Maries Kopf ruckt nach oben und ihr Blick bohrt sich in meinen. Nur ist der Ausdruck in ihren Augen jetzt nicht mehr leer. Jetzt blitzt Hoffnungslosigkeit und ein kleiner Funken Wut darin auf. Eine Minute lang starren wir uns einfach nur an, bevor sie flüstert: „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Mein Herz macht einen Satz. Endlich beachtet sie mich. Vielleicht beantwortet sie mir ja jetzt meine Fragen. „Wie lange warst du bei ihm?“ frage ich, weil ich wissen will ob sie eine Ahnung davon hat, wie lange sie tatsächlich in seiner Gewalt gewesen ist. Einen Augenblick lang sieht sie mich verständnislos an. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagt sie dann leise. „Es war alles dunkel. So dunkel …“ Ich glaube ihr. Maries Körper hat schon lange kein Sonnenlicht mehr abbekommen. „Wer ist der schwarze Mann, Marie?“ frage ich sanft. Ihr Blick zuckt durchs Zimmer, als würde sie jetzt erst wahrnehmen, wo sie sich befindet. Schließlich fixieren sich ihre dunklen Augen wieder auf mich, aber ich kann den Ausdruck in ihnen nicht deuten. „Ich weiß es nicht“, flüstert sie nun. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. „Kannst du mir sagen, wie er aussieht?“ frage ich. Sie blinzelt mehrere Male, scheint wirklich darüber nachzudenken. „Er ist schwarz.“ Sarkasmus? Vielleicht. Aber ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Marie Scherze macht.. „Du meinst er hat eine dunkle Hautfarbe?“ frage ich; nur um sicher zu gehen. Langsam, beinahe wie in Zeitlupe, schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Er ist schwarz, komplett schwarz. Nicht mal seine Augen habe ich gesehen.“ Ich runzle die Stirn. Möglicherweise hat der Täter eine Maske getragen? Und schwarze Klamotten? Das ist zwar gut zu wissen, hilft mir aber nicht weiter. „Was hat er mit dir gemacht?“ frage ich, so sanft wie es mir möglich ist. Eine quälende Minute lang starrt Marie mich einfach nur an. Plötzlich geht ein Zucken durch ihren Körper und sie fängt an mit den Händen über ihre Arme zu reiben. Erst nur leicht, aber schnell wird das Reiben stärker. Dann krümmt sie die Finger und kratzt mit den Nägeln über ihre Arme. Ihre Haut rötet sich erst, bevor sie anfängt zu bluten. Allerdings hält das Marie nicht auf, im Gegenteil, sie kratzt sich immer stärker und schneller. Obwohl ich sie mehrere Male beim Namen nenne, reagiert sie nicht. Ich rücke zu ihr und greife nach ihren Handgelenken, aber bevor ich reagieren kann, stößt sie mich weg. Unsanft lande ich auf dem Hintern und rufe nach der Schwester. Sie ist sofort zur Stelle, hat eine Spritze in der Hand und fackelt nicht lange. Mit zwei Schritten ist sie bei Marie, hält ihren Arm trotz der Gegenwehr erstaunlich eisern fest und verabreicht ihr die Substanz. Das alles hat nicht länger eine Minute gedauert. Das Beruhigungsmittel wirkt schnell, das Kratzen wird erst immer weniger und hört schließlich auf. In der ganzen Zeit hat Marie nicht einen Ton von sich gegeben. Schließlich sinkt ihr Kopf gegen die Wand und ihr Körper erschlafft. „Ich hole was für die Wunden“, sagt die Schwester und verlässt dann auch schon wieder das Zimmer. Das nenne ich mal Professionalität. Ich hieve mich mühsam auf die Beine und streiche mir eine schwarze Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Na super. Ich bin noch genauso schlau wie vorher. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wende ich mich ab und verlasse den Raum. Ich brauche dringend einen Kaffee, eine heiße Dusche und ein warmes Bett. Und zwar genau in dieser Reihenfolge. Man würde gar nicht glauben, wie einfach es ist einen Menschen loszuwerden. Besonders in einer großen Stadt wie dieser. Die Leute gehen nicht zur Polizei, selbst wenn sie etwas mitbekommen sollten – entweder weil sie Angst haben, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten kommen oder weil es sie einfach nicht interessiert. So oder so, für mich ist es ein großer Vorteil. Denn dadurch muss ich mir keine Gedanken um Zeugen machen. Es dauert kaum fünf Minuten bis ich '''M28011' in einer abgelegen Gasse entsorgt habe und wieder in meinem Auto sitze. Da ich mich nun nach einem neuen Modell umsehen muss, parke ich mein Fahrzeug in der Nähe eines Parks. Es ist kalt und längst dunkel, aber ich kann dennoch einige Leute auf der angelegten Grünfläche erkennen. Zuversichtlich steige ich aus und lehne mich gegen die Motorhaube. Es dauert tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten, bis eine Frau aus dem Park kommt in meine Richtung läuft. Ich schätze sie auf Anfang 30, lange blonde Haare und eine schöne Figur, auch wenn sie diese unter weiten Stoffhosen und einer dicken Jacke verbirgt. Ihr Blick ist zwar auf den Weg gerichtet, aber ich weiß, dass sie mich wahrnimmt. Das sehe ich an ihrer angespannten Haltung. Allerdings hat sie vor mir nichts zu befürchten. Mein Einsatz kommt erst später. Nachdem die Frau an mir vorbeigelaufen ist, drehe ich den Kopf und nicke leicht. '' Nicht nur sie wird beobachtet. Jetzt muss ich mich nur noch ins Auto setzen und warten. Es dauert keine zehn Minuten, bis sich die hinteren beiden Türen öffnen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Die Frau von gerade eben und ein kleines Mädchen sitzen auf meiner Rückbank. Der Erwachsenen scheint nun bewusst zu werden, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt, denn ihre Augen weiten sich. Bevor sie allerdings dazu kommt etwas zu sagen, steckt eine Spritze in ihrem Hals. Ein überraschtes Keuchen, dann sinkt sie in sich zusammen. Ich nehme die Fesseln vom Beifahrersitz und drehe mich um. Die Frau ist ausgeknockt. „Sehr gut. Du wirst immer besser“, lobe ich das Mädchen, das neben ihr sitzt und reiche ihr die Fesseln. Sie lächelt mich an, ehe sie nach den Handgelenken der Bewusstlosen greift und diese zusammenknotet. '' ''Was würde ich nur ohne meine kleine Assistentin tun? Mit einem heißen Becher Kaffee in der Hand betrete ich am Morgen das Krankenhaus. Obwohl es noch nicht mal 8 Uhr ist, kreuzen unzählige Menschen meinen Weg. Ärzte, Krankenschwestern, Patienten – ich grüße jeden freundlich und erreiche schließlich mein kleines Büro im zweiten Stock des Gebäudes. Nachdem ich den Becher und meine Tasche auf den Schreibtisch gelegt habe, lasse ich mich auf den Stuhl sinken und starte den Computer vor mir. „Guten Morgen.“ Gloria. Sie steht im Türrahmen und sieht mich mit diesem fürsorglichen Blick an. „Morgen“, murmle ich bloß, greife nach dem Becher und trinke einen Schluck. Die Krankenschwester muss gar nicht nachfragen, sie weiß, dass ich kaum geschlafen habe. Und an den dunklen Ringen unter ihren Augen kann ich erkennen, dass es ihr nicht anders ergangen ist. „Gibt’s etwas neues?“ frage ich hoffnungsvoll und bete im Stillen, dass keine schlechten Nachrichten auf mich zu kommen. Glorias Blick verdüstert sich. „Marie hat sich, sobald die Betäubung nicht mehr gewirkt hat, sofort wieder gekratzt. Irgendwann haben wir ihr die Nägel gestutzt und ihr Verbände angelegt, damit sie sich nicht mehr verletzt.“ Ich trinke noch einen Schluck und nicke nur vage. Zumindest lebt sie. „Ich werde später nochmal mit ihr reden“, sage ich ein wenig abwesend. „Aber vorher musst du noch etwas ansehen.“ Eine böse Vorahnung beschleicht mich. „Was ist los?“ Ich bin bereits aufgesprungen und schließe zu Gloria auf, die schon in Richtung Intensivstation unterwegs ist. „Ein neuer Patient ist gestern gekommen.“ Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. „Ist er ansprechbar?“ Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln, dann seufzt die Krankenschwester. „Nein, es sieht nicht gut für ihn aus.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Inzwischen haben wir die Intensivstation erreicht. Gloria führt mich zu einem Einzelzimmer und geht mit mir hinein. Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen und das Licht ausgeschaltet. Ein monotones Piepen erfüllt den düsteren Raum. Im Bett liegt ein Mann, vielleicht etwas größer als ich und völlig abgemagert. Ich hätte ihn auf Ende dreißig geschätzt, aber wahrscheinlich ist er wesentlich jünger. Meine Befürchtungen verhärten sich immer mehr. Besonders als ich den Verband um seine rechte Hand bemerke. „Wer ist das?“ Gloria steht neben mir und betrachtet ebenfalls den Patienten. „Paul Allister. Er wurde gestern in einer Gasse gefunden und hergebracht. Ihm wurde der rechte Daumen abgetrennt.“ Ich nicke vage. „Genau wie bei Marie“, murmle ich kaum hörbar. Als Gloria den Kopf schüttelt sehe ich auf. „Ja… aber er hier…“ Sie stockt einen Moment. „Kennst du dich mit Bambussprossen aus?“ Ich lege den Kopf leicht schräg. „Was?“ Gloria weicht meinem Blick aus, beginnt aber zu erklären: „Bambussprossen.. Sie verhärten sich bereits wenn sie sich noch unterhalb der Erde befinden und können sogar Asphalt durchbrechen wenn sie groß genug werden. Sie wachsen mehrere Zentimeter am Tag.“ Ich verstehe nicht ganz worauf die Krankenschwester hinaus will, allerdings lässt sie mir nicht die Zeit zu fragen. „Paul wurde … scheinbar mehrmals über einem solchen Spross fixiert. Der Bambus durchdringt Haut und Muskeln ohne Probleme und wächst auch in einen Menschen hinein, wenn der sich im Weg befindet.“ Langsam dämmert mir worauf das hinaufläuft. Mir wird übel. „Wir haben mehrere Narben an ihm gefunden. Am Oberschenkel, am Rücken und an der Seite. Alle müssen sehr tief gewesen sein und würden von der Form her passen. Aber uns beunruhigt etwas anderes …“ Mir läuft ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wie viel grausamer kann es noch kommen? „Scheinbar wurde er mit dem Gesäß über einem Spross fixiert.“ Nun dreht sich mir der Magen um. Ich muss mehrmals schlucken. „Wir haben Rückstände des Bambus in ihm gefunden. Das muss allerdings schon eine Weile her sein, die Wunde ist ziemlich stark entzündet. Wir haben zwar alles gereinigt, aber seine Entzündungswerte sind seit gestern noch höher geworden. Es sieht nicht gut für ihn aus.“ „Wer tut so etwas?“ frage ich leise. Ein paar Stunden später habe ich bereits mit meinen anderen Patienten gesprochen und auch mit Mike telefoniert. Die Polizei tappt immer noch im Dunkeln. Keine Spur, kein Verdacht, keine Zeugen – zumindest keine, die etwas aussagen können. Nichts. So sehr ich diesen Verbrecher auch verachte, er ist schlau und hat scheinbar ein verflucht gutes Versteck. Aber warum lässt er seine Opfer wieder laufen? Die Gefahr ist doch unwahrscheinlich groß, dass sie alles ausplaudern. Nun ja, wenn man mal von dem Umstand absieht, dass sie völlig traumatisiert sind. Wahrscheinlich hat er das alles genau so geplant. Es ist absolut frustrierend. Jetzt haben wir zwar zwei Zeugen im Krankenhaus, aber einer ringt mit dem Tod und die andere kratzt sich selbst wie im Wahn die Haut auf. Ich muss noch mal mit Marie reden. Vielleicht habe ich heute ja etwas mehr Glück. Da ich im Moment sowieso nichts anderes zu tun habe begebe ich mich wieder auf die Intensivstation und betrete ihr Zimmer, schließe die Tür hinter mir. Es ist düster, die Luft warm und abgestanden. Marie sitzt in der selben Ecke wie bei meinen letzten Besuchen und wippt leicht vor und zurück. Ich sehe die dicken Verbände um ihre Hände und Arme und frage mich zum wiederholten Male, was ihr wohl passiert ist. Mit etwas Abstand zu ihr gehe ich in die Hocke und sehe die gebrochene Frau vor mir an. „Hallo Marie, wie geht es dir?“ Eine bescheuerte Frage, das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber irgendwie muss ich das Gespräch beginnen und ich glaube, dass sie auf diese Worte am wenigsten verschreckt reagieren wird. Ich liege auch richtig; allerdings reagiert sie überhaupt nicht auf mich. „Marie, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Kannst du mir etwas über den schwarzen Mann sagen?“ Wieder nichts. „Was hast er dir angetan?“ Nichts. Sie wippt einfach weiter. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass sie zittert. Und mit einer verbundenen Hand über ihren Arm reibt. „Was hat er getan?“ frage ich leise, sanft. Das Zittern wird stärker. Genauso wie das Wippen. Dann höre ich sie flüstern. „nicht … rede nicht … keine Strafe … ich rede nicht … verrate nichts … nein … ich rede nicht … keine Insekten … bitte nicht“ Im ersten Moment erscheint mir das alles zusammenhanglos. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie mir damit sagen will. Bis mir in den Sinn kommt, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht mit mir redet. Denkt sie, dass sie sich immer noch in seiner Gewalt befindet? „Marie, du bist hier in Sicherheit. Der schwarze Mann kann dir nichts tun.“ Aber sie hört nicht auf zu flüstern. Immer wieder wiederholt sie, dass sie nichts verraten wird und dass sie nicht bestraft werden soll. Außerdem redet sie immer wieder von Insekten. Das alles kommt mir schon ziemlich merkwürdig vor. Ich versuche noch mehrere Male etwas aus Marie rauszubekommen, aber sie reagiert nicht auf mich. Es wirkt fast so, als würde sie wirklich glauben, dass ihr Peiniger ihr noch etwas antun könnte. Obwohl sie hier in Sicherheit ist, scheint er immer noch Einfluss auf sie zu haben. Die Frau ist durch die Hölle gegangen. Ein ganzes Jahr lang. Überwunden hat sie das alles aber lange noch nicht. ''W30015 – die Nummer meiner neuen Kreation. '' Es hat nicht mal eine Stunde gedauert die Frau in mein Quartier zu bringen, sie in einen der Räume zu bringen und sie auf den Stuhl zu fesseln. Ich habe mir schon überlegt, was ich mit ihr machen werde, daher ist sie auch nur an den Hand- und Fußgelenken gefesselt. Es dauert noch eine ganze Weile, aber schließlich kommt die Blondine langsam wieder zu sich. Ich warte geduldig, bis sie die Augen geöffnet und sich umgesehen hat. Wie erwartet braucht sie mehrere Augenblicke um zu begreifen, dass sie gefesselt ist. Und wie erwartet beginnt sie auch sofort zu schreien. „Hilfe! Bitte! Holt mich hier raus! Hilfe!“ Ich warte einen Moment, dann habe ich genug von dem Gekreische und trete aus dem Schatten. Sofort verstummt die Frau vor mir. Bevor sie allerdings dazu kommt Fragen zu stellen, kläre ich sie auf: „Du kannst so viel schreien, wie du willst, hier wird dich niemand hören. Und es wird dir auch niemand zu Hilfe kommen. Ich werde dir Schmerzen zufügen.“ Ihre Augen weiten sich und füllen sich mit Tränen. „Aber es liegt ganz an dir wie schlimm es wird. Wenn du tust, was ich sage, wird es erträglich werden. Wenn nicht … nun, es ist deine Entscheidung.“ Damit drehe ich mich um und gehe zur Tür. Die Frau fängt wieder an zu schreien, beschimpft mich und wehrt sich gegen die Fesseln. Sie wird früher oder später schon noch begreifen, dass das nichts bringt. Ich werde ihr vier Tage Zeit geben, um sich zu beruhigen. Danach liegt es an ihr wie schlimm die Schmerzen werden. Aber jetzt muss ich mich noch um meine anderen Modelle kümmern. '' ''Mit einem lauten Knall fällt die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss. Ich kann die Schreie selbst durch den Stahl hindurch hören. Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Mundwinkel. Das wird noch viel Arbeit werden. '' ''Wie gut, dass ich meiner Arbeit leidenschaftlich gern nachgehe. Hier geht's zum zweiten Teil: Torture - Part II - Leezah97 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit